emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03049
}} is the 3,051st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 16 November, 2001. Plot Part 1 At Wishing Well Cottage Lisa asks Zak how Sam is. Zak believes he cannot do anything right with his children. Sam comes downstairs and looks a lot better for a bath and a shave. At the Vets surgery Paddy is fussing over the owl before he takes it to the owl sanctuary. Emily tells him he is doing the right thing. Betty bumps into Edna on Main Street and the two bicker about Eve's misfortune. At Wishing Well, Sam, Lisa and Zak talk about Sam's survival in the wild. Zak tells Sam that Cain has moved out. Lisa is looking for her keys to Farrers Cottage but she cannot find them. Marc arrives at the Sugden Farm. He talks to Robert about how the waiting is getting to him. He wants to know what is going to happen to him. Lisa arrives at Farrers Cottage for work and is shocked to find Cain. They argue about Sam. Lisa tells Cain he brings all his misfortune on himself. Sam lets Eric into Wishing Well. Eric offers Sam his job back. Sam is thrilled but it is on Eric's terms. Lisa continues to have a go at Cain. She tells him that Zak and her have done their best to make him one of the family but he still throws everything back in their faces. In the sitting room at Home Farm Charity and Chloe are looking at wedding magazines whilst Joseph plays and is almost ignored by Charity. Outside Jacobs Fold Danny tells Ray about their visit from the estate agent. He sees a notice on the cottage door and tells Ray it is from the court. At Home Farm Charity puts a video on for Joseph to keep him quiet. She asks Chloe to be her bridesmaid and they talk about the guest list. At Smithy Cottage Emily is cooking. There is a knock at the door. She answers it and is stunned to see Mandy at the door. Part 2 In Smithy Cottage Mandy asks what Emily is doing there. She tells Emily she got a letter from Paddy asking for a divorce and so she thought she would come and see him to discuss things further. In the Woolpack Lisa, Betty, Ashley and Cynthia talks about Cynthia possible eviction from the cottage. Scott invites Chloe round to his place for dinner but is told by her that she would prefer a night on her own. Emily and Mandy are still waiting for Paddy to come home. Mandy asks Emily if Paddy has met anyone else. Emily is vague. In the Woolpack Zak is worried about Cain and talks about him with Lisa. Ray comes in and talks to Cynthia about her possible eviction and letter from the court. Cynthia tells them she doesn't want to leave the village. In Smithy Cottage Emily and Mandy are still waiting for Paddy. Mandy is about to take her suitcase upstairs. Emily finally tells her that she and Paddy and an item. Outside the vets Paddy has just arrived home. Jason approaches and invites Paddy to the pub for a drink. Paddy tells him he will join him later. Inside the vets Mandy is still recovering from the shock news about Emily and Paddy. Emily tells Mandy that Paddy has changed. Paddy enters and sees Emily and Mandy in the kitchen. In the Woolpack Eric tells Betty and Tricia that he has given Sam his job back. Chloe ask Scott to come to Charity's wedding with her. Scott refuses. Zak and Lisa talk about Cain. In Smithy Cottage Mandy tells Paddy she was shocked to get his letter and surprised to find he wanted a divorced. Mandy laughs at Paddy's relationship with Emily. Emily is hurt. Mandy leaves but doesn't know where she can stay. She arranges to see Paddy tomorrow. Eric, Cynthia and Betty are coming out of the pub. They are all surprised to see Mandy. Mandy enters the pub followed by Cynthia, Betty and Pollard. Everyone is surprised to see her especially Zak. At Smithy, Emily serves Paddy his tea and Emily ask him if he is happy. In the Woolpack Zak refuses to talk to Mandy but Lisa tells her that Paddy is happy with Emily. Lisa invites Mandy to stay at the Dingles Homestead. Mandy kisses Zak. Mandy announces to the pub that she is back. Notes First appearance of Mandy Dingle since 02754. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes